


Unfaithful

by StonyLarryLashton



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Divorce, Letters, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyLarryLashton/pseuds/StonyLarryLashton
Summary: Sasuke has been cheating on Naruto since the begginning of their marriage, 5 years to be exact. Naruto has been bearing with the pain for 5 years until one day he can't take it anymore.Sasuke lost his one and only and only has himself to blame for it.





	Unfaithful

_Do you think of me when you’re with her or do you think of her when you're with me?_

_Do you tell her that you love her while looking at her eyes? Or do you avoid saying those three words like you do to me?_

_Do you realize how much it hurts to see you leave to be with her?_

_Does she know that you're married to me or you didn't have the decency to tell her?_

_Do you know that you're killing me everytime you sleep beside me while her perfume lingers on your body?_

_Did you ever loved me, or this was just a whim of yours to think you can have everyone you want?_

_And even though you cheated on me a countless time, I still loved you no matter what, but I just can't deal with the fact that you never loved me, and I can't deal with pain everytime you leave me to be with her, so this is my goodbye to you Sasuke._

_Now you can be with her everytime you want and not feel guilty about it, even though I think you never felt guilty about cheating on me so..._

_Goodbye Sasuke, I hope you can be finally happy with her since you weren't with me._

 

 

Naruto writes his last paragraph on his diary and reads it one last time before he leaves it on the top of the bed along with his wedding ring and every single photo of him and Sasuke. He, then looks at the room where he cried more than a thousand times about the person, he loves the most, and take his things to his car and closes the door leaving the key on the doormat. He looks around one more time at the house and then he hop on his car and start driving to his parent’s house but then he decides to go to his Iruka’s sensei house.

 

When he arrives at his sensei house, he notice that Kakashi’s car is in the driveway and he sighs.

 

He knock on the door waiting for Iruka to open it.

 

“ _Oh Naruto! Hi! How are you doing?_ ”, he asks.

 

“ _I left him…_ ”, I say.

 

“ _Oh Naruto…Come here.”_ , says Iruka hugging me.

 

I start crying while hugging Iruka sensei.

 

“ _Maa…what is going on?”_ , I heard Kakashi sensei asking Iruka.

 

“ _He left Sasuke…”_ , Iruka said.

 

But Kakashi didn’t know what happened between Naruto and Sasuke, so he just looks with a puzzled face at Naruto.

 

I stop hugging Iruka sensei and look at Kakashi sensei.

 

“ _Sasuke has been cheating on me with some girl since the beginning of our marriage and I couldn’t take anymore, so I just leave him with my wedding ring and my diary asking him some questions and the divorce papers.”_ , I said.

 

Kakashi sensei looks at me and I can see the rage in his eyes.

 

“ _He is been cheating on you for five years? And you just leave him now? Where is he? I’m going to kill that son of a bitch.”_ , Kakashi starts put on his jacket but I stopped him.

 

“ _He is with her, don’t try anything please. I know I’ve should leave him years ago, but I loved him and first I thought it was a mistake but then he just kept going to her and me…”_ , I said, and I sigh.

 

Kakashi and Iruka sensei hug me one more time and we sit down on their couch. Iruka takes his phone and calls to my parents, to tell them the news and to come to his house.

 

And then I received several messages of my friends asking about me.

 

(The only person who knows about the cheating is Iruka, and now Kakashi, because Naruto always saw Iruka like his big brother and so he always told him the truth. That and because Naruto, after the third time Sasuke cheated on him, he went to Iruka’s house and told him about the cheating.)

 

**(PHONE)**

 

(THE AMAZING 15)

 

** (Sakura- One punch woman; Ino- Scream Queen; Kiba- Dog breath; Shikamarou- Lazy man; Chouji- Food!  ; Shino- Bug Boy; Hinata- Stutter girl; Gaara- Insomnia; Temari- scary girl; Kankuro- Puppet master; Lee- Bushy Eyebrows; Tenten- bunny girl; Neji- Freaky eyes; Sai- Pervert; Naruto- Ramen! ) **

 

_One Punch Woman- Naruto!!! Where are you? Sasuke-kun called me saying that your car wasn’t on your driveway, please answer!_

 

_Scream Queen- Naruto can we talk in private? Where are you?_

 

_Dog Breath- Yo! Where are you, asshole?_

 

_Lazy man- We’re worried man, me and Ino! Call us._

 

_Stutter Girl- Naruto-kun are you alright?_

 

(Besties)

 

_Scream Queen- Naruto please say something! Me and Shika are very worried about you!_

 

_Lazy man- Naruto, man, where are you?_

 

 _Ramen!_ _\- can you guys come to Iruka’s sensei house please?_

 

_Scream Queen- Yes, of course Naruto!_

_Lazy man- We’ll be there in 10 minutes._

 

(THE AMAZING 15)

 

 _Ramen!_ _\- Sorry guys, Sakura-chan what Sasuke said to you?_

 

_One Punch Woman- He just said that when he went home from work, he didn’t see your car and then when I said that I didn’t know where you are, he hung up, why?_

 

 _Ramen!_ _\- Nothing else?_

 

_One Punch Woman- No…Naruto what is happening between you two? Are you alright?_

 

 _Ramen!_ _\- Can you guys come to Iruka’s sensei house?_

 

_All of them- Yes!_

 

 _Ramen!_ _\- Okay, see you later guys._

 

**(PHONE)**

 

After texting my friends to come to Iruka’s house, I look at my sensei.

 

“ _I called your parents and there are coming here…”_ , while he said this, someone rang the bell.

 

He opens the door and my parents enter his house and come straight to me.

 

“ _What happened baby?”_ , my mother asks.

 

“ _Can I tell you when my friends arrive? I don’t want to repeat the story twice”,_ I said.

 

Both my father and my mother agreed, and we wait for my friends to arrive.

 

Five minutes later, all my friends were in Iruka’s house and when Ino and Shikamarou saw me with red eyes, they immediately went to my side and hug me.

 

They all sit down and Kakashi and Iruka left to go to the kitchen.

 

“ _Now can you tell us what happened?”_ , my mom asks.

 

“ _Sasuke has been cheating on me since the beginning of our marriage. And I know I should’ve leave him the first time he cheated on me, but I couldn’t because I loved him, and I still do but I couldn’t bear the pain of seeing him leave me to be with her. So, I left today everything, besides my clothes and my car, in that house and came here.”_ , I said while looking at my shoes.

 

There was a moment of silence and then I looked at all of them and see various expressions on my family’s faces.

 

The first to look at me was Sakura-chan.

 

“ _What?”_ , she asks.

 

I looked at her with pain written all over my face and she gets up and starts going towards the door.

 

“ _Sakura-chan stop! Where are you going?”_ , I ask.

 

“ _I’m going to find him and kill him and then I’m going to find the bitch and kill her too. Who thinks he is to hurt you? I can’t believe I once liked him, I can’t believe I defended him when everyone was against him when he came back! Naruto please forgive me for saying that he loved you and you should stay with him! This is all my fault!!”_ , Sakura rants.

 

“ _Stop Sakura-chan, this is not your fault, I fell in love with him and I was the fool to believe that he loved me when we know that he isn’t capable of love someone besides himself.”_ , I said to her.

 

I look around and see my best friend crying.

 

“ _Ino?”_ , I ask.

 

“ _How did you know that he was cheating on you?”_ , she asks.

 

 _“The first time, he came home with lipstick on his neck, and then he always came home smelling girls’ perfume, and one day I followed him, and I saw him kissing a woman whose name I don’t know. He didn’t have the decency to shower before he came home and lay beside me kissing saying that he loves me, when I knew that hours ago, he was with her!!! Don’t you think I didn’t saw all the signs? He cheated on me and he didn’t even pretend to hide it!! So yes Ino, I knew he was cheating on me!”_ , I yelled.

 

Everyone looks at me, while I grab my things and leave the house.

 

“ _Naruto! Wait where are you going baby”_ , my mom goes after me with my friends beside her.

 

“ _Naruto wait! Don’t go, stay please, don’t go making mistakes please!”_ , says Ino.

 

“ _Let him be, he needs his space”_ , my dad says.

 

I go to my car and start leaving towards my parents’ house, now empty because they are at Iruka’s.

 

I left them two letters, one for each of my parents. I go to each of my friend’s house leaving the letters and then I went to Sasuke parent’s house.

 

When I rang the bell, Itachi opened the door.

 

“ _Blondie?”_ , He asks while he lets me enter the house.

 

“ _Sasuke is not, here right?”_ , I asked.

 

“ _No... Why?”_ , he asked.

 

“ _I just want to give you this, please just open when you’re with your parents. And just so you know me and Sasuke we’re getting divorce. This is all, goodbye Itachi.”_ , I said.

 

“ _What? Why? What my foolish little brother did?”_ , he asks.

 

“ _How do you know that_ _it was your brother that did something?”_ , I asked.

 

 _“It is pretty obvious that it was him who did something, when I know for a fact that you love my brother too much to hurt him so.”_ , he says.

 

 _“Since you are so sure that it was him, yes it was him who did something but who can blame him, right? I’m just a dumb blonde whose been in love with him for my entire life and he was just the guy that everyone wanted and if he wanted something, he would have it no matter what right? So, he says that he loves me and marries me and then he spent all five years of our marriage cheating on me with some random girl, it must be my fault, right? Because I couldn’t help myself but fall in love with your brother and we both know that he doesn’t love anyone besides himself, but then again, he could love that random girl and not me.”_ , I said while crying.

 

“ _I just wanted to give you this Itachi please accept it and let me go_ ”, I said.

 

“ _What? Naruto! Where are you going? How could he do this to you?”_ , he asked me.

 

“ _How I am supposed to know Itachi? I don’t know why he cheated on me or why he married me in the first place or why he lied to me all these years, but if you want to know, why don’t you ask him? He, surely, can give you the answer better than me.”_ , I said as I start to go to my car.

 

Itachi looks at me with his mouth open to say something but decides against it and closes it.

 

“ _For what its worth, my brother is an asshole for hurting you like this. You deserve so much better than my brother, I hope he realizes what he will lose because if it was me, I’d try anything to get you back.”_ , he says to me.

 

“ _I’m flattered Itachi but if he really loved me, he would never cheat on me in the first place so, I don’t think it will make much difference if he realizes that he lost me or not.”_ , I said, and I leave.

 

I start going towards the place where Sasuke asked me in marriage, and I noticed that someone was there already. I looked closely, and I saw it’s Sasuke. I start to leave because I didn’t want to see him never, but he looks at me and I stopped when he starts talking towards me.

 

“ _Naruto…”_ , he says while he came to me.

 

I looked at him and see the tears stains on his cheeks.

 

“ _What? Did she finally realize that you’re married and cut off ties with you? Or is she pregnant and now you know that you couldn’t lie to me when there’s a baby on the way? Or better yet it’s tears of joy because you’ve finally got rid of me, so you can be with her forever?”_ , I said, yelling in the end because I was getting angry at him.

 

“ _Naruto…no, I…”_ , he starts but I put my hand in front of his face, interrupting him.

 

“ _You know what? I don’t want to know, I hope you’re happy with her Sasuke, and please when you get to your house, sign the divorce papers please, I need you to let me be happy even if it was not with_ _you.”_ , I said sighing and I start to leave but he wraps a hand on my wrist stopping me from leaving.

 

“ _Naruto please, I do love you and not her, and I’m sorry for everything I’ve put you through, you deserve someone better than me.”_ , he says behind me.

 

“ _Funny, that’s what Itachi said to me, you went to see him before you came here? Did you ask for advices to your brother? Leave me Sasuke please.”_ , I said while I tried to shake his hands off me.

 

“ _What? No, Naruto let me explain please.”_ , he tries one more time.

 

“ _Sasuke, I don’t want to know anything except one thing. Why did you marry me even though you’re afraid of commitment? Or better yet, did you not think about my feelings when you’re fucking her while you’re married to me?”_ , I asked enraged.

 

“ _I married because I loved you, usaratonkachi, and I do still love you and I was afraid of you discovering that you deserved better than me, so I went to a bar one day and then I saw Lucy and I made the mistake of sleeping with her when I knew you’re at home waiting for me and that’s when it all started… I don’t know why I kept going to her, but I’m so fucking sorry Naruto, I know that sorry won’t cut it but I need you to know that I’ll always love you even though I don’t know how to show my love for you, and I hurt you so much, I know that, I know that you knew that I smelled like her, and I knew that you cried when I leave you and I’m a asshole and a bastard for doing this to the best person alive but I’m so sorry babe, please forgive me and I promise that I won’t do this anymore please come back to me, Naruto.”,_ he said while getting close to me, even though I tried to push him away from me.

 

 _“Sasuke, stop. You can’t make promises you can’t keep. I love you, but I just can’t take this anymore, do you know that you killed me inside everytime you’re with her? I have nothing left inside besides pain and I can’t take it anymore, please leave me alone.”_ I said while looking away from him.

 

He nods and starts to leave.

 

“ _I hope you can forgive me one day Naruto. I’ll be waiting for you,_ _no matter how long it takes, I hope you know that. You’re my one and only."_ He says and then leaves.

 

I fall on the bench and start crying while looking to sunset. I don’t know how long I was here, but when I went to my car, it was already dark, so I went to a hotel, booking a room for tonight because I can’t do this in my parents’ home or any home.

 

I put things in bed and I start going towards the bathroom and I started to fill the bathtub and started to search for blades, for shaving and stuff. I entered the bathtub and I began to cut myself while I was in the water and I was under the water while the water became more and more red.

 

I was just waiting for my death.

 

_This is my last goodbye._

 

**POV Itachi**

 

I watched Blondie leave my house and I closed the door and went to look for my parents.

 

Funny enough they were in the kitchen.

 

“ _Who was at the door honey? I thought I heard Naruto’s voice!”_ Mikoto says.

 

“ _And it was Naruto, but he left because he just wanted to give me this and I have something bad to tell you.”_ I said to them, while sitting on a bench.

 

“ _What is it?”, Fugako_ asks.

 

“ _Sasuke has been cheating on Naruto since the beginning of their marriage. And Naruto, after 5 years, is leaving him and all that’s left are the divorce papers and Naruto is free of Sasuke.”_ I said looking at my parents.

 

“ _Why did your brother cheat on a such sweet person like Naruto? What happened between them for Sasuke cheat in the first place? That’s it’s not my son! I didn’t raise your brother for him to be a house wrecker! Where the fuck is your brother?”_ My mother says angry.

 

“ _I don’t know where he is but first, I think we should read this, I have a bad feeling about this letter.”_ I said, and I open the letter.

 

**(LETTER)**

 

_ Hi! _

 

_ Now, if you’re reading this, it means that I’m no longer here. I’m sorry that my marriage with your son didn’t work out Mikoto-sama and Fugako-san. I couldn’t bear the pain of watching your son leaving me every day to be with another person and I lost 5 years of my life chasing a person that never wanted to be chased and I was foolish to believe that your son could ever love me when he always had a commitment problem. I hope you realize that this is not your fault and I thank you for letting me be part of your family for 5 years. _

 

_ Goodbye everyone, love. _

 

_ Naruto _

__

**(LETTER)**

 

 _“I need to call Kushina! Itachi call one of Naruto’s friends please and Fugako please go locate Naruto’s car!!! Oh god please we can’t let him do this!”_ my mother says as she starts to dial Kushina’s number.

 

I start to call Ino, one of most close friends of Naruto.

 

**(PHONE)**

 

 **Ino-** Itachi?

 **Itachi-** Where _are you?_

 **Ino-** We _are Iruka’s sensei house, waiting for Naruto. Why?_

 **Itachi-** Naruto _is about to do something bad, tell everyone to go to their houses, you’ll find a letter of Naruto saying his goodbyes._

**Ino-** _What? What do you mean goodbye?_

**Itachi-** _INO! He is about to kill himself!_

**Ino-** _Oh god, no! Okay I just told them to go to their houses!_

**Itachi-** _Okay good, my father is looking for his car on the street cameras._ _Privilege of being the chief police._

**Ino** - _Okay, okay. Call me when you find him._

 **Itachi** - _Okay, bye._

 

**(PHONE)**

 

While I was on the phone, nobody noticed that someone had entered the house.

 

 _“What do you mean he is going to kill himself oni-chan?”_ Sasuke says looking at me.

 

“ _You are an asshole, I hope you know that. And it means that he is going to kill himself because of you. I hope it was worthy your little rendezvous with her, when you’re about to lose the most important person on your life.”_  I said to him.

 

“ _Father have you found him?”_ , I asked.

 

“ _Yes, he is at Luna’s hotel! Let’s go.”_ My father said while ushering us out of the house, Sasuke included.

 

I called once more to Ino and tell her where Naruto is.

 

When we arrived, Sasuke leaves the car running and asks the receptionist if a tall blonde was here. The moment she said yes, we all yelled what room and she scared told us and Sasuke runs towards the room 333.

 

I text Ino saying his room number and I went in the room. And heard.

 

“ _NOOO!! Naruto! Why? Oh god!”_

 

I looked and saw my brother with the blonde on his arms, he was full of cuts and full of blood and he was so pale.

 

My mother screams and hides her face on my father’s shoulder.

 

I dial 911 and tell them to come to the hotel.

 

And then I looked around the room and saw that all of Naruto friends and family were already here.

 

I saw Sakura punch my brother so hard, saying this was all his fault and he should be the one dying and not Naruto.

 

Kushina and Minato were crying while holding his sons’ body.

 

Ino and Shikamarou were crying and holding each other and everyone else were too shocked to do something.

 

**POV SAKURA**

 

“ _I hate you so much Sasuke, was it worth it? Tell me! Was worth it to cheat on Naruto for 5 years? Was worth it to watch his pain written all over his face when you leave him to be with somebody else? TELL ME, SASUKE WAS WORTH IT TO LOSE THE PERSON WHO LOVED YOU THE MOST BECAUSE YOU’RE A COWARD AND YOU COULDN’T BE WITH JUST ONE PERSON?”_  I said while punching him and I am glad that he let me punch him, this does not compare to the pain that Naruto suffered.

 

Sasuke never left his eyes out of Naruto, believing that this is all a dream and he would wake up next to Naruto, and he could make things right to him, but no, this is reality and he killed the most precious person on his life.

 

“ _I killed him… I killed him… this is all my fault… I killed my one and only…”,_ he mumbles.

 

“ _Your one and only? Was he your one and only when you were cheating on him?”_   I said, and he shut up.

 

Minutes later, the paramedics were here but they were too late. Naruto was already dead by the time we came here.

 

At Naruto’ funeral

 

**POV SASUKE**

 

“ _Sasuke, I hope you realize that this is all your fault, and I hope you understand that you’re a killer, just because it wasn’t you who passed the blade in his arms, does not mean that it was not you who killed him.”_ Ino said to me when the funeral is over.

 

“ _Don’t you think I know that? Don’t you think that I wish it was me dead and not him? Because I do wish it was me dead and not him, I never deserved him, he was my one and only and even then, I mewed up my only chance to be happy, don’t you know that blame myself every day because it was my fault that he left this world? I know that this world is never going to be the same because he is dead, and it is my fault because I killed him, I know that okay? Will you back off now?”_ , I said, and she leaves me alone.

 

After everyone left the cemetery, I went to Naruto’s grave and I fall on my knees.

 

“ _I’m so sorry for this Naruto, it is my fault that you’re dead and I deserve everyone's hatred, though this hate will not come to the hatred I have of myself. I should be the one dead and not you! You were everybody’s sunshine, you lit up my world like nobody else did, you never let me joined the dark side, even though I was so convicted that the dark side was where I could get more power and kill the monster that kill the rest of my family, I’m so sorry that you didn’t had the happiness you’d deserved. You should end up with Hyuuga or Gaara or even Sakura! Any of them was better for you than me, and I’m so sorry that I was selfish to wanting you for me, when I couldn’t give you all myself to you. I’m so sorry Naruto!”_ , I said to his grave while crying.

 

An hour passed, and I get up and leave the cemetery behind with the love of my life in it.

 

_Goodbye Naruto._


End file.
